docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor Will See You Now
"The Doctor Will See You Now" is the first segment of the thirty-eighth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on December 12, 2013. Summary Doc goes to the doctor for a checkup and reconnects with some old toy friends. Recap It's that time of the year as Dr. McStuffins takes her daughter Doc to the local clinic for her yearly check-up. She meets the head nurse Hattie (sort of a human version of Hallie the Hippo) and while Doc is waiting in the playroom with Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly, the toys meet 3 more toys, Carl a toy freight train, Dolly a plush princess and Morten the stuffed lion. Doc learns that the toys have blobby spots caused by a new toy named Fabio. A boy named Declan plays with the toys. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Jess Harnell as Chilly, Morten and Fabio *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Alexandra Ryan as Dolly and Dr. Peerless *James Arnold Taylor as Carl *Loretta Devine as Hattie *Matthew Wayne as Declan Songs *I Shake-a-My Hair *Time for Your Checkup Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Chilly: We are in the doctor's office. Ooh, my happy place! Lambie: (gasps) Doc, are you feeling okay? Doc: I'm fine Lambie. But once a year, I get a healthy checkup so the doctor can see how I'm doing. Stuffy: Cool! I love coming here. There's so much to do. Whee! (Slides down slide and crashes into blocks) Is there a doctor in the house? Doc: (Giggling) Yes, but I think you're fine. Doc: (to Dolly, Carl and Morten) Is everything okay? Stuffy: Yeah, 'cause usually Dolly flops on over all "hi everyone" and does a little floppy dance, and Carl chug-a-chugs around and around until Chilly gets dizzy. And Morten gives a lion-sized roar, which is not as loud as a dragon-sized roar, but still, it's roar-worthy. Stuffy: (to Dolly, Carl and Morten) Well, this is your lucky day folks, because the world-famous, Doc McStuffins, is IN THE HOUSE! Or, you know, in the waiting room. Stuffy: Wow, your mom totally copied your clinic, Doc. Doc: Actually, it's the other way around, Stuffy. This is where I learned everything I know. Doc: Hmm. Spots. Stuffy: Spots? (looks through Doc's doctor bag) Hmmm. Spots, spots, spots. Mnh-mnh, I don't see any spots in here. Doc: No, not in my bag, Stuffy! There are spots on their faces. Trivia *'Diagnosis': The Yicky Blobs *'Toys that debut in this episode': Dolly, Carl, Morten and Fabio *This is the second time the "Time for Your Checkup" song was the last song. *This is the second episode where Doc doesn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. The first was "Doctoring the Doc". *This is the first episode where Doc's real name, Dottie, is said. The receptionist at the doctor's office, Hattie, calls her by her name when she first comes into the office. *This it the only Episode that Chilly appeared but Hallie didn't. *Hallie was mentioned by Stuffy. Gallery * The Doctor Will See You Now/Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes where Hallie doesn't appear Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Episodes about Doc Category:Episodes about Dolly Category:Episodes about Carl Category:Episodes about Fablo